


Tag

by atlanxic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Blood, Crying, Dubious Consent, Face Punching, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: There's a time for dueling, and maybe this is it, but his blood is on fire and he's ready for a fist fight.





	

Yuugo finds Yuuri between dilapidated buildings, the cloak around their shoulders not quite hiding their eyes, exactly the same as his but somehow colder.

"You!!" he shouts, and rushes towards them. They bring their duel disk up, preparing to dimension warp, but Yuugo manages to get there first.

He jumps to tackle them. They go down with a surprised "oof!" The two of them roll a few feet before they land, Yuugo sitting astride Yuuri. He pulls back his fist. There's a time for dueling, and maybe this is it, but his blood is on fire and he's ready for a fist fight.

He punches Yuuri in the cheek and their head bounces slightly against the pavement. He's surprised to see them smiling, blood just starting to drip from their nose.

"Do you think beating me up will bring Rin back to you?" they sneer. Yuugo yells, wordless, and punches them again.

"Is this satisfying to you?" they ask. Their lip is split but they're still smiling, still looking like nothing about this situation is bothering them. It makes the fire in Yuugo's chest burn all the brighter.

"Shut the fuck up," Yuugo tells them. He pulls back his fist again but this time they reach up to grab it. He's surprised by how strong their grip is.

"I thought you'd be wanting me to talk," they say. "But I suppose senseless violence is what gets you off."

Yuugo splutters at that. "The fuck are you talking about?"

"You're attracted to me," Yuuri says, as if they were telling him that rain is wet.

"Like hell I am!" Yuugo yells, but he can feel himself blushing.

Yuuri rolls them over so effortlessly that Yuugo is left wondering if they'd simply allowed him to land on top the first time. They pin his wrist to the ground and lean down further into his personal space.

"I can tell," Yuuri says, a smirk on their too-close face.

And then they close the distance and kiss him. Their lips shift against his momentarily, but they don't waste time before licking his lips. He opens his mouth, to object, he's got to say something! But then they bite his lip and he doesn't realize the sound between them came from him until they pull back, a triumphant expression across their face.

"See?" they gloat.

"There's nothing to see!" Yuugo tells them, but he knows he's lying. He can feel his interest written across his face, plain as day. He struggles to get up, to get them off of him, but to no avail.

"Maybe we can have some fun," Yuuri says, a thoughtful expression on their face. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"Fuck off, duel me," Yuugo replies, vicious.

"I think that can wait," Yuuri tells him. Their hand that isn't pinning his wrist comes up to grab his hair. He yelps at the sudden sting of it. Wishes it didn't make him feel warmer.

They kiss him again. He kisses back. He knows that there are a lot of ways to win over someone, he won't let this be one of them. Their tongue slides into his mouth and he bites down.

They yank his hair back. He groans, not quite sure whether the sound is due to pain or something else.

"If you cooperate with me, I'm sure we'll both have a good time," Yuuri tells him, like they're explaining something to a child.

"Who would cooperate with you?" Yuugo replies, glaring up at them.

"I don't mind doing this the hard way," they say.

They yank his head to the side and lean down, biting at his neck. His hips jerk under them. They lean back and smirk at him.

"Fuck off," he says, before they can open their mouth. They don't say anything, but they don't need to. When they bite his neck again, in the same spot, it's all he can do to keep quiet.

They release his wrist, still sucking at his neck. His fingers slide against the pavement, but find nothing to cling to. He refuses to cling to Yuuri.

It slips his mind that he should be pushing them away.

They pull down the zipper of his bodysuit, and reach inside. They cup his chest, swipe their thumb against his nipple. He can't quite stop the sound that comes out of his mouth.

"So you're the same as me here, too," they say, and then bite him again, at his collar. He's breathing hard now.

Their hand strokes over his stomach, comes to rest on his hip. They shift their hips back and bite at his chest. He moans, embarrassed by his own lack of composure.

They finally remove their hand from his hair, leaving it even more of a mess than usual. They shift above him, repositioning themself to be lying beside him instead of on top of him.

Their hand on his hip slides between his legs. He jolts. He means to push them away but their fingers press against his clit and he ends up clutching their cloak instead, breathing hard against their shoulder.

"What would Rin think if she saw you like this?" Yuuri asks, tone outright mocking.

Yuugo does shove them away at that, but doesn't have the purchase to push them far. He glares up at them. "Don't you dare say her name," he threatens. His threat is undercut by his moan when Yuuri's fingers flick against his clit again.

"What are you going to do about it?" Yuuri mocks, not letting up with their hand.

Yuugo means to push them over, means to resume punching them until that smug expression is off their face. Instead, he ends up whimpering under them.

They reach a bit deeper into his riding suit and slide two fingers into him. He wails, arcing his hips towards their hand. They laugh quietly above him.

"You're pathetic," they tell him. He can feel his cheeks burning. He wants to disagree but he knows how he must look, panting below them, contorting himself to get closer to their hand.

"Do you really think you'll be able to get Rin back if this is all it takes to side-track you?" they ask.

"Shut the fuck up," he says, but between his building arousal and his shame, he knows his expression is closer to tears than any kind of threat display.

"Are you going to cry?" Yuuri asks, visibly delighted.

"I'm not!" he protests, but his vision is swimming and he thinks he might.

"You're so weak," Yuuri says. Their fingers twist inside of him and he yells out, feet sliding across the ground as he arcs his hips.

Their thumb keeps flicking back and forth across his clit and Yuugo can't tell any more if he's still on the edge of orgasm or if he's already come. Each motion drives him further into overstimulus, closer to tears. He whines and brings his knees together, not sure any more if he wants more or just wishes they would stop.

He doesn't realize he's started crying until he feels Yuuri lick his cheek. He startles, clamps down against their hand.

"Did you come yet, crybaby?" Yuuri asks, the edge of boredom seeping into their voice.

"Fuck off," Yuugo replies. He can still feel the tears drip down his face, he thinks he's never been more ashamed.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Yuuri says. They withdraw their hand from his pants. He lets his hips fall back to the ground as Yuuri gets up.

They shake their hand a couple times to dry it, and then they're gone.

Yuugo finds himself wet and crying on the ground in a dimension he knows nothing about, alone.

Realizing his own situation tips him over from quiet crying to full-out sobbing, and the sound of it makes him feel even worse.


End file.
